Automobiles often have storage areas, including a console, dashboard storage area, or other receptacle, for storing small items inside the seating compartment of the automobile. An example of such a storage area is a console with padded top that is typically mounted between the two seats in the front seating area of the automobile so as to provide both a storage area and an arm rest for the driver or passenger. Another example of such a storage area is a compartment built into the dashboard of an automobile so as to provide a storage area for cassette tapes, sunglasses, automobile documentation, or other automobile-related driving accessories. Automobile storage areas are designed and produced by automobile manufacturers to fit the limited available space for storage in an automobile and are typically rectangular in form. Typical automobile storage areas either have a flip-top or sliding top to enclose fully items placed inside a console or are open to the automobile seating compartment to provide easy access to stored items.
The utility function of such storage areas found in an automobile may be expanded by the installation of an automotive accessory unit mounted in the storage space. Such accessories may include a radio telephone unit, radio/casette unit, or communications radio unit.
The use of the storage area typically found inside the seating compartment of an automobile to mount an accessory unit provides an innovative and practical means for installing the accessory unit inside the often compact space of the automobile seating compartment. Automobile designers and manufacturers maximize the use of available area within the automobile seating compartment for required automobile controls, instrumentation, and seating before the production of an automobile model. Therefore, it is difficult for one to find available areas in the seating compartment of the automobile that are sufficient in size and depth to support an optional accessory unit after the production of the automobile model. The use of an existing storage area in an automobile seating compartment for the installation of an accessory unit permits one to accessorize the interior of the automobile without extensive modification of the interior by taking advantage of the predefined available space. An accessory unit installed in such a storage area may be hidden from view by closing the top of a floor-mounted console, if available, or may be installed within the instrumented dashboard to provide easy access to the unit by both the driver and a passenger. The key component for the installation of an automotive accessory unit within the existing storage area is a support structure to mount and support the unit within the storage area.
In prior art support structures, such as pedestals or brackets, the support structure has been mounted within the existing storage space by inserting fastening screws into installation holes in the structure and threading such screws into aligned, threaded storage space installation holes that either previously existed or are provided during the installation process. Alternatively, rivets or appropriate nuts and bolts have been used to install the support structure inside the the existing storage area of interest. In either case, installation or removal of the support structure is difficult because of the small work area provided by the existing storage receptacles in the seating compartment of an automobile.
In some prior art structures for supporting an unit inside a console, the support structure consists of a pedestal including a unit mounting plate that is connected to a console mounting plate by a center support column of a length slightly less than the depth of the console. The accessory unit is mounted to the unit mounting plate by fastening screws and this assembly is then placed inside the console for attachment of the console mounting plate to the floor of the console with additional fastening screws. The width of the combined accessory unit and unit mounting plate assembly is typically only slightly less than that of the existing width of the console. Thus, access to the console mounting plate and installation holes within the console is obstructed by the accessory unit and the unit mounting plate assembly, despite the space provided by the column that separates the unit mounting plate from the console mounting plate. Access for attaching the accessory unit to the unit mounting plate is similarly obstructed if the console mounting plate is first installed inside the console because fastening screws for connecting the unit to the unit mounting plate are typically inserted from the bottom of the unit mounting plate to hide the installation screws and provide a more appealing installation. Similar access problems are encountered during the removal of such a support structure. Because of these unit installation and removal difficulties, an installed accessory unit supported by this prior art support structure is typically considered a near-permanent installation, making routine maintenance of the mounted unit difficult because of limited access to the support structure.
In other prior art support structures for mounting and supporting an accessory unit inside a dashboard storage area, fastening screws have typically been used to mount a U-shaped bracket of adequate width and size to support the unit of interest inside the predefined space of the storage area. The unit is inserted inside the mounted bracket and machine screws are inserted through the front of the unit into tapped holes in the bracket, thereby securing the unit inside the storage area. Easy access to the added unit for installation or removal is provided by the use of fastening screws to secure the face of the unit to the mounting bracket installed in the storage area. However, the use of visible fastening screws to mount the unit to the dashboard is not cosmetically appealing. Also, because of the natural vibrations found in the operating environment of an automobile, an installation screw may be loosened by these vibrations or may become completely dislodged over time, thereby separating the unit from the support structure and inconveniencing the driver of the automobile.
For both prior art support structures, unless the automobile designer or manufacturer envision the requirement for an accessory unit support structure, or installation holes for the support structure align with existing installation holes found in the storage space, the support structure installation holes within the console, dashboard, or surrounding structure must be provided by the installer as part of the installation process.
Therefore, there is a need for a support structure, that supports an accessory unit in an existing automobile storage space, and that is easily installed or removed without physical modification of the storage space structure. A need further exists for a cosmetically appealing support structure that supports an accessory unit within an automobile storage space. Also, there is a need for a support structure that supports an accessory unit within an automobile storage area that remains fixed despite the vibrations found in the normal operating environment of an automobile. Furthermore, there is a need for such a support structure that mounts the accessory unit inside a console or dashboard receptacle without depending completely upon the use of threaded screws, rivets, or nuts and bolts.